


I don't hear nobody when you focus on me

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Poor Cheryl, and toni wants to give her all the love, angsty, cheryl deserves all of the love, penelope is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Penelope gets back inside Cheryl's head but Toni can't have her listening to all those lies, she just wants to give her love.





	I don't hear nobody when you focus on me

The day had started off fine. Until it wasn’t fine anymore.

Homework was piling up, and one snide comment from a serpent in the school hallways had Cheryl shoving him against a wall murmuring threats.

‘Cheryl, back off of him!’ Toni put a hand on her shoulder.

The redhead spun around with a look of confusion. ‘Are you serious? He started this!’

‘That’s not the point Cheryl.’ Toni said calmly. ‘Come on I’ll walk you to class.’

‘No Toni, you just assume I had started this. You’re automatically on his side aren’t you?’ Cheryl frowned. ‘You don’t even know what he said to me.’

The others in the hallway had pretended to not be listening, trying to make the situation slightly less awkward.

‘Well, what did he say?’ Toni asked. ‘And it’s not about sides Cheryl you know that, I just didn’t want you to get into trouble.’

‘You know what, it doesn’t matter.’ She waved her hand in defeat. ‘I have to go home and grab some books, see you later.’

‘Are you okay going there by yourself?’ Toni asked, concerned about her girlfriend’s mother being home.

‘I’ll be fine.’ She mumbled as she walked away.

///

She let herself into the house, starting up the stairs to her room.

‘And here she is, gracing us with her presence.’ Penelope stood at the top of the stairs.

‘I’m just here to get some books.’ Cheryl gritted her teeth, making her way past her mother.

Penelope scoffed.

‘What?’ Cheryl took the bait.

The redhead’s mother looked her daughter up and down slowly. ‘Just the fact that you can still hold your head up after everything you’ve done and are still doing. It’s disgusting.’

‘And to _what_ are you referring to, mother?’

‘Your deviant ways obviously Cheryl.’ Penelope spat.

Her daughter furrowed her brow. ‘I’m happy now, and you don’t get to ruin that for me anymore.’

‘Oh Cheryl…of course I do.’

Cheryl pushed past her and picked up her books from her desk. ‘Goodbye Mother.’

She turned to make her way back down the stairs.

‘I told you before, no one would have you.’ Penelope started.

‘And you were wrong.’ Cheryl retaliated.

‘It won’t last. Your little girlfriend will see you for who you really are and she’ll leave like everyone else.’ Her mother smiled maliciously. ‘And what you are is a jealous, spiteful, starving emotional anorexic.’

Cheryl felt sick hearing the words said by her mother, and silently turned away to leave the house.

She couldn’t stay to let her mother watch the effect it had on her. And she shouldn’t believe what her mom said to her, she knows she shouldn’t. But it just felt too real.

It was the catalyst to the sickening thoughts of doubt that swam through her head and made her feel like she was drowning in her own mind.

She took a deep breath, blinking back tears before shoving her books in her bag with no plan to go back to school.

///

‘Have you guys seen Cheryl?’ Toni asked Veronica and Archie, anxiously.

‘No, sorry. I haven’t seen her since this morning.’ Veronica shrugged. ‘Is everything okay?’

‘Not really.’ Toni’s shoulders dropped.

Archie furrowed his brow. ‘I’m sure she hasn’t gone far, but I didn’t see her come back to school after she left.’

The brunette sighed heavily. ‘I’m going to find her, can you cover for me in History class please?’

‘Of course.’ Veronica nodded. ‘Let me know when you find her.’

Toni nodded, slinging her bag over her shoulder and leaving the school building.

She spent 20 minutes driving around to various places before she parked up outside of Pop’s Diner.

She all but ran in. ‘Hey, have you seen-‘

Pop held up his hand and pointed over to the corner booth with a sympathetic smile.

Toni glanced over to see her girlfriend hunched over a table. ‘Thank you.’

He pushed a milkshake across the counter to her. ‘This is for her.’

She smiled her thanks at him, and made her way over to the table with a knot in her stomach.

‘Cheryl I’ve been looking for you.’ Toni sighed, taking a seat opposite her. ‘I was worried.’

‘You should leave.’ She said without looking up, yet her girlfriend could see she had been crying.

Toni shook her head. ‘Not until you tell me what’s wrong.’

‘I’m _fine.’_ Cheryl bit back. ‘But you should leave, I don’t want you here.’

‘Cheryl.’ Toni said softly.

The tone of the other girl’s voice was enough to break the redhead, and she looked up to the kind brown eyes.

That was all it took to let out a sob, and Toni’s hands shot out to grab hers.

‘Please talk to me.’ The brunette begged.

‘You deserve better.’ The redhead breathed out.

Toni frowned. ‘What? Who said that?’

‘Your little serpent friend.’ Cheryl let out a empty laugh.

‘Oh Cheryl.’ Toni wanted to kick herself. ‘He’s wrong.’

‘He’s not though is he? It’s what everyone is thinking. And my mother definitely agrees.’

The brunette bit the inside of her cheek. ‘Was she home when you got there?’

‘Yes.’ She nodded. ‘And she had some nice home truths for me.’

‘Whatever she said it’s-‘

‘It’s true. You _are_ going to leave me when you realise that I am a jealous, spiteful, starving emotional anorexic’ Cheryl pulled her hands away, wiping her tears off of her face.

It took everything Toni had in her not to go straight to Penelope Blossom and rip her head off right there and then. She blinked back tears of her own before taking a deep breath. ‘None of that is true.’

Cheryl laughed, not believing her.

‘I am so lucky to have you in my life, my own bombshell.’ Toni smiled. ‘You are none of what your mother said. You are caring, funny, beautiful, and loving. And I’m grateful to be on the receiving end of everything you have to offer.’

The redhead once again wiped the tears from her face, a small smile on her face.

‘I’m not going to leave you, so please don’t push me away.’ Toni told her. ‘I love you Cheryl, and I want to keep doing that for as long as possible because I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.’

‘You love me?’ Cheryl looked up, jaw clenched.

‘Yeah, a lot actually, it’s almost embarrassing how much.’ Toni laughed, Cheryl finally joining with a laugh.

The redhead grinned. ‘I love you too T.T. I don’t want to push you away, I just… I started to believe what everyone was saying.’

‘All you have to do is believe what I’m saying, because I don’t know what I did to deserve you but it must have been something pretty great.’ The brunette poked out her tongue, before leaning across the table, hand on Cheryl’s cheek to pull her in for a kiss.

After pulling away from the kiss, Toni put her hand on her forehead and laughed. ‘Oh man, I’m so soft for you, this is definitely going to ruin my reputation.’

‘You and me both.’ Cheryl laughed. ‘Now come here and kiss me again’

‘Yes ma’am.’ Toni saluted teasingly.


End file.
